Kinks
by Nightclaw42
Summary: ToddKurt mm The boys act out their desires on one another
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: The characters belong to Marvel and the WB and whoever owns them.  


Kurt wondered how he let himself get talked into this. It seemed like a simple thing at first, not much when you think about it. However Kurt was beginning to regret doing this for his boyfriend.  
  
Todd had put the idea past him after one of their more "vigorous sessions" while they lay basking in the afterglow. At first Kurt was rather reluctant to do so, but then Todd gave him his patented "Toad Look" with his amber eyes and Kurt gave in.  
  
It was because of those verdamnnit eyes that Kurt found himself standing here wearing nothing but *tight* black leather pants, a black silk blindfold, with his hands tied above his head with a crimson silk scarf which in turn was tied to a pipe above his head in Todd's bedroom.  
  
"Why did I let this happen to me, Kurt wondered. Oh ja, I remember, it vill be fun Kurt, something new Kurt. I'm going to get you for this Todd." Kurt thought to himself as he tugged lightly at his bonds.  
  
It wasn't that he was cold. The room was quite warm. It also wasn't because he was worried that someone would hear him, as the rest of the Brotherhood was out for the night. Mostly it was because he felt kinda silly and he was worried that Todd would film this and use it to blackmail him. However if the giggles he was hearing were anything to go by Todd was enjoying this, so maybe it wasn't that bad.  
  
Speaking of which it seemed Todd had managed to gain control of himself and from what Kurt could make out, he was circling him.  
  
"Damn dawg, you look good enough to eat yo, Todd said. I should have done this a while ago." The sound of Todd's feet stopped in front of Kurt.  
  
"I'm glad you approve ," Kurt said dryly.  
  
"You bet I approve yo, Todd replied. With that pressed himself against Kurt causing him to blush at the feel of Todd's "approval". In fact let me show you how much I approve," Todd whispered into his ear and gave him a deep kiss that left him panting and made his pants rather tight. Todd kissed and licked his neck and chest, biting lightly at his nipples causing Kurt to groan softly before making his way down his stomach making the muscles jump. By the time he reached his pants they were painfully tight making Kurt whimper.  
  
"That looks uncomfortable yo, Todd said. Lets fix that." With that he popped the button and pulled down the zipper causing Kurt to groan with relief. He slowly pulled the pants down practically peeling them off leaving Kurt "free to the breeze". Todd began to kiss around his hardness, but never touching it making Kurt whine and thrust his hips, but his lover would not be swayed. Bypassing his cock he licked and bit his inner thighs driving Kurt insane with need.  
  
"Gott Todd, bitte," he groaned thrashing his head from side to side.  
  
"Please what?, Todd replied. I can't do anything unless you tell me yo. "With that he licked lightly at the head of Kurt's hardness.  
  
"Mein Gott! Do anything just stop teasing me!, he screamed writhing. Suddenly Todd deep throated him causing him to arch his back and yell. "Oh Gott! Oh Gott don't stop, don't you dare stop. Fuuuuucccckkk," he groaned having been reduced to a babbling set of hormones. Todd kept this up till Kurt nearly climaxed, but he stopped, holding on to the base of Kurt's erection preventing him from having the release he needed. Kurt moaned and whined incoherent from the pleasure.  
  
"Shhhh dawg, I'm not done with you yet yo. I just want to have a little more fun." Todd murmured huskily into his ear from behind him. Kurt wasn't aware Todd had moved, but he wasn't complaining partially when he felt his lover grind his own erection into his ass, the sensation made more intense by the blindfold.  
  
Todd bit his shoulder and began to drag his tongue down his back. He licked and sucked at the base of his tail which had been content to thrash about, but now it was wrapped around Todd's waist. Kurt shuddered as Todd teased that sensitive spot and groaned at the thought of what Todd might do next with that wicked mouth. Apparently Todd had the same idea because he moved his head lower and licked at his entrance before thrusting his tongue inside making Kurt howl when it hit that spot deep inside of him. Kurt thrashed as Todd's long tongue moved inside of him hitting that spot now and then. Suddenly it withdrew, which made Kurt sob with need. Todd pressed his front to Kurt's back his breath harsh in his ear.  
  
"Kurt, I need to be inside you. I can't take it anymore yo," Todd groaned. Kurt could only nod his head no longer able to speak. He felt 3 fingers press against his lips. He opened his mouth and sucked on them coating them in saliva. The fingers withdrew causing Kurt to protest slightly until they pressed against his entrance. Then all he could do is moan as 1, then 2, finally all 3 fingers slipped inside stretching him before they withdrew. He felt the head of Todd's cock rub at his hole lightly and he growled at the tease. Then without warning it thrust into him hard filling him with 1 stroke. Kurt threw his head back and screamed at the feeling of being stretched. Todd's groan echoed in his ear and he turned his head kissing Todd deeply their tongues battling each other. Todd was still for a moment letting Kurt get use to him.  
  
Kurt groaned as the slight pain of entry gave way to intense pleasure. Slowly at first, then faster Todd began to thrust his cock hitting Kurt's prostate now and again. All Kurt could do was scream as the thrusts grew even faster, screwing him senseless. He felt Todd's left arm wrap around his waist ruffling his sweat soaked fur. His lovers right hand, which had been gripping the base of his hardness the entire time loosened and began to stroke him fast. With a few pumps of his hand Kurt climaxed, his seed shooting into the air, cries in German issuing from his lips. He felt Todd's hands grab his hips, holding him tight as his boyfriend pounded him hard, his cock slamming that bundle of nerves with every thrust drawing out and intensifying his orgasm. After what felt like an eternity Kurt felt Todd climax coating his inside with liquid fire screaming his name.  
  
For a few minutes it was still, only their harsh breathing could be heard. Kurt felt that the only things holding him up was his boyfriend hugging him from behind, and his bound hands. He felt Todd's arms move up working on the scarf that held him captive. With a few movements he was free. He sagged, his legs unable to hold him. Todd's arms lifted him back up, the movement causing him to disengage from Todd, both of them sighing at the loss. His boyfriend half-dragged him to the bed removing the blind fold. They flopped onto the bed and curled up in spoon fashion with Todd on the outside his face buried in Kurt's hair. He chuckled as Kurt's tail wrapped around his thigh, his lover mumbling something about revenge. Todd snickered again when he glanced at the camcorder hidden under some cloths, and wondered how the elf would react, but he figured he would cross that bridge when he came to it. Right now all he wanted to do was sleep. With that thought he fell asleep dreaming of a fuzzy blue elf in a sex swing.  
*******************************************************************************  
btw anyone who wants to draw a pic of this is welcome to as I can't draw for shit


	2. part 2

Disclaimer: The characters belong to Marvel and the WB and whoever owns them.  


Never fall asleep when there's an blue elf out for sexual revenge. That should be a rule somewhere. If it had Todd would have never taken that nap. Unfortunately he did and awoke to the strangest setting. He opened his eyes to find himself tied naked, spread-eagle on the bed with candles lit all around him and a large covered container on the dresser. He also realized that the sheets on the bed had been changed from off-white cotton to dark purple silk. How the elf had managed that one was beyond him.

"Rat-bastard cunning. Rat-bastard cunning," he chanted in his head as he lay prone and helpless like a wounded gazelle waiting for the lion. A blue, fuzzy, sexy acrobatic lion at that. Suddenly he heard footsteps outside his bedroom door. It opened up to reveal the shape of Kurt outside, but with light behind him it was impossible to make out any other detail besides the identity.

"I see ve are avake," the elf-shaped shadow murmured. Said shadow moved forward and the door shut behind him. Now without the hallway light behind Kurt, Todd could now see his boyfriend and it took all his will power not to openly drool. Kurt was dressed in the same leather pants Todd had put him in for his bondage fantasy, a pair of fingerless leather gloves modified for Kurts' tridactoyl hands, a leather sleeveless vest cut extremely high to show off his well-toned stomach, a silver hoop earring in his left ear, and a silver band on his tail just below the spade. In short Kurt was walking sex.

"Do you like vhat you see," Kurt asked, turning in a full circle with his hands on his hips. Todd gulped as the leather clad globes of the elfs ass came into view, the disappeared as he finished his turn. "I must admit you look delectable as vell. Most definitely a vet dream come to life," Kurt purred, his tail swinging slowly behind him. Todd licked his lips as Kurt walked towards him in a way that can only be described as predatory. "Tell me, how long did you think you could hide that tape from me liebe?" Kurt said as he came to a stop beside the bed. "You should have realized I vould find it. Now it's time for some payback," he murmured while he straddled Todds hips, those fuzzy hands on each side of his head. Todd groaned deep in his throat as Kurt ever so slowly ground his hips against his throbbing erection in a way that wouldn't bring him off, but would only heighten his arousal.

"Mmmm, is this for me?" Kurt purred, his hips continuing to drive Todd insane with need. "Sorry to disappoint you liebe, but I have other plans, and I'd hate for you to miss them." With that Kurt stopped his slow lap dance, causing Todd to protest. The blue elf only grinned, and removed a familiar scarf from his pocket, and blindfolded the horny toad beneath him. Todd continued to whine till a pair of well sculpted lips silenced him. A talented tongue slithered out to duel with his in a dance of pure seduction. With the silk blindfold on, every sensation was heightened, serving to ignite his nerves on fire. After what seemed like forever those lips pulled away leaving Todd breathless and hornier then ever. The warm weight on top of him left, then returned. The sound of a container being opened was rather loud so Todd guessed his sexy imp had retrieved the mystery box. Without warning a cold wetness began to trace his collarbone making Todd gasp. It was followed by a hot mouth wherever it went. Todd thrashed his head from side to side as that hot-cold trail circled his nipples and began to make its way down his stomach causing the muscles to jump. Todds breathing increased another notch when that trail made its way down his inner thigh all the way to his ankle, then back up to give the same treatment to the other leg, but never giving him the stimulation he needed the most. His whines of need were answered with a chuckle, and the removal of said cold object and hot mouth. The cold wet thing was placed at his mouth, and he realized it was an ice cube, though a little small from the teasing done by the fuzz-ball currently sitting on his thighs. Regardless he was thankful for the tiny drink of water.

"Better, mein liebe?" the German voice asked. Todd nodded in response unable to find his voice. "Good, because the next part of your 'punishment' is up and believe me you don't vant to miss it." The weight shifted slightly and the sound of another container being opened made its presence known. Todd shivered as a cool, creamy substance was spread on his chest and stomach. The weight shifted again and two faint 'pops' sounded, but what the elf was doing Todd couldn't guess. The weight shifted one last time, and suddenly the blindfold was off. Todd blinked his eyes to adjust them to the light and looked down. What he saw shocked him to no end. The fuzzy one had covered his torso in whipped cream and chocolate syrup. To his right a bowl of cherries lay inside the large container, next to the whipped cream and syrup containers nestled in ice cubes which filled the rest of the large container. The now living dessert watched with hooded eyes as Kurt picked up a cherry and run it though the sugary goodness on his chest and pop it in his mouth. Todd swallowed hard as Kurt sucked his fingers clean while looking at him with a smoldering look.

"Delicious. The best dessert ever made." Kurt purred picking up another cherry and coated it in the cream-syrup mixture on his chest. "Vould you like one?" Todd nodded and opened his mouth for the treat. Kurt placed the cherry in his mouth and the now very happy toad munched on it. So intent on eating his treat, he didn't notice Kurt decorate his chest with the rest of the cherries. "Mmmm, all mein," the elf murmured eyeing Todd with a definite hungry look. He then proceeded to lick Todd like a big cat. Every bit of cream, chocolate and cherry was devoured by the horny elf sitting on his thighs. Somehow the fuzz ball had managed to do this without touching his cock, which was now dripping with pre-cum. The elf smiled at him and rocked his hip forward once. Todd let out a cry as the movement nudged his aching hardness.

"Just one mort part of your punishment to go liebe, and I'll give you vhat you need," Kurt said as he stood up and moved to the foot the bed. Todd stared in confusion at the pole that ran from the floor to the ceiling. He was about to ask where it came from when Kurt moved over to salvaged but working stereo and turned it on. A sultry beat began to pulse out. Kurt turned back to Todd and began to swing his hips to the music as he walked back to the pole. He gripped the pole with his right hand and began to roll his hips against it causing Todd wyes to widen at the dance being performed before him. Kurt smiled wolfishly and began to slowly unzip his vest and let it slip down his shoulders with every move of his body. He slipped it down to his left wrist, grasped it and swung it away. Now bare-chested Kurt pressed himself against the pole and rubbed his whole body against it. Todd watched with growing envy which increased when Kurt gave the pole a slow lick. The elf turned so his back was to the pole and he was now facing Todd. He grinned, his fangs glinting in the candlelight as he began to run his hands over his chest. The glowing eyes closed, and a faint moan issued from his mouth as he pinched his nipples. Todd panted as Kurts right hand made its way down to rub lightly at the bulge showing though the leather pants. The hand moved up to unbutton and unzip said pants, and the tail pulled them down partway, before slipping out and the resuming the task. The pants ended up across the room, leaving the elf naked save for a pair of gloves and a leather choked. Todd zeroed in on the blue cock standing proud on the elfs body as it bounced a bit from Kurts pole dance. The music from the stereo increased its beat and Kurt began to really move. His entire body undulated against the pole around it, supplying Todds mind with plenty of images of what the elf could be doing to him if he were the pole. As he squirmed and moved on the bed in an attempt to get free and join his fuzzy lover, the music slowed down to a few haunting notes and Kurt stopped dancing around the pole and moved towards the bed. He crawled on all fours over Todd and leaned his head down to give him a kiss that was the definition of "porno tongue" . While Todd kissed back, he felt something make its way down to the entrance of his body. He arched his back and let out a muffled scream as it pushed inside of him, hitting his sweet spot. Kurt pulled his head away leaving Todd breathless. He mewed his pleasure as that wonderful, living, sex toy moved inside him. A fuzzy pressed against his lips and he took it in his mouth and sucked, coating it in saliva. The finger left his mouth and moved to join the tail inside him. The tail exited, and the finger entered stretching him even further. Todds back was arched as high as it could go while tied up. "Tell me vhat you need," Kurt panted. "I can't do anything unless you say it." he said echoing Todds own words form before.

"Unnn, you inside me yo!" Todd screamed having finally found his voce. His blue torturer grinned a sexy smile and removed his finger. Todds cries increased at the loss of the pleasure giving digit. It wasn't till a hard cock pressed at his entrance that he stopped thrashing. "Pllleeeaaassseee. Just fuck me yo. I can't take any more of this. Take me dawg," he begged wanting nothing more than to feel that thick girth press inside him. A murmured "your vish is my command, and that hot length was slowly pressing inside him. Todd whined as Kurts length rubbed over his sweet spot ever so slowly causing spots to flash before his eyes. After what seemed like forever, he was filled with blue penis, Kurts hips flush against his. His breath came in harsh gasps, every muscle tense. He opened his eyes to see that Kurt was in a similar state, his fangs visible from his panting. Those golden eyes opened to look down at Todd, a wicked grin making itself known. He moaned as Kurt slowly pulled his hips back leaving only the tip of his arousal inside him before he pushed back in at the same pace. Todd begged, whined and pleaded for Kurt to move faster, but his fuzzy lover wouldn't relent. After what seemed like hours later, Kurt stopped moving causing Todd to groan. His body shook from the pleasure singing through his veins. He felt movement near his feet, and he realized it was Kurts tail removing the bonds on his feet. Once they were free, his legs snapped around Kurts waist pulling him closer and deeper. Todd moaned when Kurt pressed his torso against his, the movement brushing his weeping cock. He groaned again when Kurt lightly bit and sucked on his neck leaving a red mark. He shivered as Kurts nips moved up to his ear. But it was the elfs words that nearly drove Todd over the edge.

"Gonna fuck you now liebe. Possess you, make you mein," the fuzzy elf growled in his ear before pulling his hips back and slamming into the toad underneath him. Todd threw his head back and screamed as Kurt set a brutal pace, fucking him through the mattress, every thrust pounding on his prostate. Two 3 fingered, gloved hands tangled themselves in his hair, pulling his head back so Kurt could feast on his neck. A tail wrapped itself around his cock and began to stroke him. It was that and the whispered words of "Cum mein liebe" that sent Todd over the edge. He gave on last cry as his cock jerked, coating his and Kurts chest I seed. He barely registered an answering cry as he was filled with wet heat. For a few seconds all was still, their breathing echoing in the room. Finally Kurt pushed himself up, untied Todds hands and laid down at his side. Todd was still for a moment, before curling up under Kurts right arm. Kurt gave a small chuckle and pulled him closer. "That was damn kinky yo. Where did you get the idea," Todd muttered sleepily.

"The internet is a vonderfull thing. And Forge vas kind enough to supply the pole, though he vas curious about its use. But I don't think you minded liebe. Liebe?" Kurt murmured. He looked down to see that Todd was fast asleep. He laughed and pulled the sleeping toad closer. His tail grabbed a blanket on the floor and pulled it over him and his worn out lover. He snickered again at the thought of the video camera hidden under Todds usual sheets. He thought about the look on his boyfriends face when he turned on the T.V. tomorrow. "Revenge is a beautiful thing," he purred. With that thought he fell asleep, a grin plastered on his face. 


End file.
